Sly Cooper:Heirs of the Master Thief
by sonicshadowlover13
Summary: My first Sly fic. Events after Thieves in Time. It's been years after Sly had disappeared, and Carmelita have twins of his! Not hearing from friends, the fox and the twins have to return to Paris until they saw chaos. Familiar foes have returned for revenge on the certain raccoon, especially one...
1. Prologue

***Prologue: More than One Cooper***

* * *

After weeks of searching for a certain raccoon, Carmelita didn't have any luck in Paris. Maybe Sly isn't anywhere in Paris. He disappeared along with the blimp after Le Paradox was escaped. He could be out there lost in time. Bentley tried everything, but he needs something to start the time machine to find Sly. Carmelita doesn't know what to do now, only except that she found out she is pregnant... She regretted everything for falling for a dirty trick that time, when Sly lied to her by pretending he had a amnesia. They had dates, work together...they were in love, until Sly blew everything by stealing again. Carmelita had no choice but to keep her child until it is born. She didn't even tell anyone that she's pregnant, not even Bentley and Murray. How would those two react? More importantly, how would Sly react if he was found? After nine months, Carmelita gave birth to twins! A raccoon girl and a fox boy. They both have brown eyes, and blue hair. After seeing them born and look into their eyes, Carmelita had second thoughts about them... She decided to keep them and be a mother to them. That would also mean that she had to be out of the team of Bentley and Murray by making up a lie to them. She lied about finding Sly by going to London and stay there as her "new home" for a while and then come back if there's news from Bentley or Murray if Sly was found. A turtle and a hippo were confused about it, but fell for a lie, so Carmelita left Paris...with her newborn twins that no one knew about.

Carmelita named her children after she held them in her arms. A raccoon is named Sylvia. A fox named Carmel. Their names were almost named after their parents, and they do have their skills and talents. Sylvia on the other hand, she looked like she didn't belong in the family because her mother and twin are foxes. She is a raccoon, like her father she doesn't know. Carmelita didn't want to tell her children about Sly just yet. It's too soon to tell them when they are very young, and Carmelita was afraid that they might follow their long-lost father's footsteps. Such as stealing...  
While raising children and still going on duty every night, Carmelita still haven't heard from Bentley or Murray, so Sly was never found. Where could he be? Carmelita could imagine of how desperate Sly was now. He's stranded somewhere with no help. The search will go on, no matter how long it would take.

* * *

13 years have passed, and no luck of finding Sly, and Carmelita tried to contact Bentley and Murray, but there is no answer from either of them. Could they be in trouble out there in Paris? It's been years... Carmelita had a bad feeling about this. She should return to Paris and find out what's going on, but...what about Sylvia and Carmel? She knew she can't leave them behind in London. She had to bring them along. There could be a lot of explaining to do while returning to Paris once Carmelita sees Bentley and Murray if they ask about the twins.

* * *

On the plane, Carmelita is reading a magazine as her twins were sitting next to her. Sylvia was next to the window, looking down at the view. She and her twin brother wanted to know where they are going, but their mother told them to wait and see once they get there. All they know is that they are going to Paris. For what though? They've never been on a vacation before, but Carmelita doesn't look like she wants to be relaxed either. So, this isn't a vacation. It could be there's some serious business. The Cooper Twins will have their answers soon once they get to Paris along with their mother.


	2. Chapter 1

***Chapter 1: Arrival in Paris***

* * *

At the airport, Carmelita and her twins got their luggage and call for the taxi to get to Carmelita's apartment. But coming out of the corner was a female skunk with sunglasses on, watching the three with her blue eyes that are hidden behind the sunglasses. She took out her phone and began to dial the number.

"They're here." She said. "Be prepared for tonight. The Coopers will face their fears." Walking away from the corner, she was unaware that Carmel was listening without being caught. He blinked a couple times after hearing the name Cooper. He doesn't know why, but he felt responded to it. But, he isn't one of those Cooper Clans from the book he had heard once from his mother, the Thievious Raccoonus. But, there is no book around the house, so Carmel couldn't find out who they are except he knew that the thieves are raccoons. But, his sister is a raccoon...

"Carmel, come over here! The taxi is here!" Carmelita called from the doors, making Carmel break his thoughts. He caught up with his mother and twin sister and found a taxi coming by them. After getting inside the taxi, the car drove off to the streets.

"Um, mom? Why are we in Paris again?" Sylvia asked. Carmelita looked at her with a neutral look.

"There's something that I need to find out, but you two will feel home here. I used to live here." She replied. "I wish I could tell you the real reason, but it's...too complicated for you to understand."

"Understand what?" Carmel asked. "We know that you are a cop and all, but there is has to be something here you know and we don't. We'll understand." Carmelita is silent. She had to tell them soon. But, she wanted to save the truth until she gets to the hideout of the Cooper Gang. All she told her children is to wait a while until they get to Carmelita's old home and get to her "friends". Suddenly, screaming was heard down the streets. The taxi stopped and the driver got out of the car to check out what was going on until a figure with a tail jumping roof to roof with ninja swords. Carmelita and the twins got out of the car and saw the figure escaping from the wolves who were chasing after the ninja. Who is that? It couldn't be Sly.

"You two stay here. I'll go check it out." Carmelita told her children and ran off with her shock pistol. Carmel and Sylvia watched their mother running down the street, until they heard something jumping on the taxi. As they turned around, it was that same skunk from earlier that Carmel saw. She is wearing a dark gray top with blue jeans on and she has long black and white hair in a low ponytail.

"You two are the Cooper Twins. So glad that you can come over here." She said with a smirk, taking out a sword. Carmel and Sylvia glared at the mysterious skunk, but they are confused. Cooper Twins? What is she talking about?

"Who the heck are you?" Sylvia asked. "And...you made a mistake. We're not the Cooper Twins! We don't know any other Cooper!"

"What do you want from us? We haven't done anything to you!" Carmel asked. The skunk rolled her eyes.

"Wow. You two have a lot to learn now. 13 years and you haven't met your foolish father of yours." She said by turning away, making an evil smirk, knowing that the twins made confused looks.

"Our father?" Sylvia asked. "We don't have a father! Our mother told us that he left us-"

"That Carmelita Fox is one heck of a good liar to you two, huh? I'm not surprised about that. She doesn't want you two to know about your daddy who is a Cooper." The skunk said. "That raccoon is a tease and locked away my own uncle, Cyrille Le Paradox, and good thing I got him out by using my good ol' stench."

"Cooper? Our father? That's impossible! We don't even know our father! And there's no way that he is a Cooper!" Sylvia said with a look in her brown eyes. "Besides, we're not thieves! Our mother happens to be a cop!" The skunk snickered a bit.

"Such foolish children you are! So cute." She laughed. "Now listen good, you Cooper Twins. You two will be the last Coopers for life...for good! The Cooper line ends tonight... Farewell!" She threw down the stink bomb, making the twins cough and cover their noses. The stench went away and the skunk is gone, but there is a little tag on the street. Carmel picked it up and read the name that was in hand writing.

"Fiona Le Paradox." He said. "So, that's who she is."

"What is going on here? Why is she calling us 'Cooper Twins'?" Sylvia asked. "Now I need some answers." Carmel turned his head to see the street where his mother went off to. He began to run down the street, he can hear his sister calling for him in confusion. But he ignored her as he continued to run. He had a feeling that his mother could have the answers. She had a real reason why she and the twins came over to Paris.  
Carmel arrived in the ally and found the pack of wolves from earlier that chased the ninja. Grunting and growling were heard from them, but what caught Carmel's eyes is that he saw a white female fennec fox with light red highlights on her fur and have auburn hair in a low ponytail, and have a dark red mask on. She had duct tape over her mouth and have ropes tied around her hands and legs. She keeps struggling as the wolves try to pull her along.

"Hey! What're you doing?!" Carmel asked the wolves who spotted him. One leader wolf came towards him. Carmel lowered his ears a bit as he looked up at the big wolf.

"That was none of your business, fox boy!" The wolf spatted. "Now why don't you run along now before we get into trouble." Carmel was about to take a step back, but he looked at the innocent fearless fennec fox who stares back at him with her red eyes. The little fox had to do something, but...what should he do? He couldn't fight these wolves himself. "What are you, deaf?!" The wolf barked, making Carmel jump. "I said, run along!" A blue bomb suddenly appeared from the roof and landed on the ground between the wolf and Carmel. They both look down at the bomb that made beeping noises, until it blew up and smoke went around them and the rest of the wolves.

"Hey! What's going on?!"

"*cough* What is this?! A trick?!"

Camel coughed a bit and felt something grabbing his arm and drag him out of the ally. He found the fennec fox who was free from the ropes and the duct tape off of her mouth. To Carmel, she seems to be around 15 or 16, and she is an inch taller than him. Before Carmel could speak, the fennec fox dragged him off the streets and jump on the pipes and climbed up to the roof of the building.

"Wait, where are you going?" Carmel asked following a mysterious fennec fox who stares down at him. "You want me to follow you?" A search light landed on the fennec fox that made her run off in a flash and the helicopter followed her. Carmel watched the fennec fox run away. Who is she? Is she a thief? There's no way she is a Cooper.

"Carmel! Carmel! What happened? I heard screaming!" Sylvia's voice called out. She came up to her brother in concern. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but..." Carmel stopped as he turned to face his twin sister. "Wait a second, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be waiting for mom?"

"Hey, you're the one who ran off, so I followed you!" Sylvia said. "Come on, let's head back."

"Hey! You there!" A yell was heard, making the twins turn in shock. The wolves began to run towards them. "Stay where you are!"

"Let's just run for it instead!" Sylvia said.

"Good idea." Carmel agreed with a nod. So, the twins ran off to avoid the wolves who were chasing them. Unknown to them, a dark figure watched them running on the street from standing above the pole.


	3. Chapter 2

***Chapter 2: Family Reunions?***

* * *

"This way, hurry!" Carmel cried out, dragging his twin sister down the street to lose the wolves who was chasing them. The twins a taxi car by the building. Sylvia jumped on the taxi and climbed on the pipe to get on top of the rooftop of the building. Carmel stood on the taxi, and grab a hold of the pipe, and tried to climb it.

"Hurry, Carmel! They're coming!" Sylvia says. "Here, grab my hand! I'll help you up!" She reached her hand down for Carmel. The fox boy took his sister's hand and Sylvia pulled him up to the rooftop. "Let's go!" She says and ran off. Carmel followed her, but then there is a female skunk that they saw earlier jumped in front of them with a look.

"Going somewhere, Cooper Twins?" She asked, swerving her tail around. The twins made looks with their noses wrinkle. They can smell her. It's not pretty.

"Fiona!" Carmel growled as he glared at her. "Get out of our way!"

"Sorry. You have to get through me if you want to press on." Fiona said taking out her sword. "That is, if you are not afraid to fight me." Before the twins could do anything, they felt something...or someone appeared from behind them, a shadow covered them both. Fiona made a funny look at someone who are behind the twins.

"Have no fear, the Murray is here!" A voice said, making punching noises with his hands. Carmel and Sylvia turned and saw a pink hippo wearing a wrestling mask over his face, red gloves, shoes, a blue shirt and a belt. To them, he seems pretty big.

"What the-? Who are you?" Carmel asked the pink hippo. But, Fiona made a chuckle.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the big tough hippo in Paris." She said. "Where are the other Cooper friends you have with you?" Sylvia turned to the female skunk with a look. Cooper. There's a Cooper around here. Just then, two figures appear beside Fiona. A green turtle in a wheelchair wearing a hat, and a male raccoon wearing a blue top, a blue hat, and have a cane in one hand.

"We're right here, Miss Fiona Le Paradox." The raccoon says with a smirk. Fiona narrowed her eyes towards the raccoon with a sneer. "Now surrender quietly, and no one gets hurt." Fiona swung her sword to hit the raccoon, but the cane of his blocked the attack. "I guess we're doing this the hard way." He said.

"We want answers, Fiona!" The turtle said with a look in his eyes that were hidden behind his glasses. "Where is your uncle?"

"Like I would ever tell you, turtle boy! You Cooper Gang never know when to quit, do you?" Fiona said backing away from the raccoon. "And, did you not know about these two right here?" She gestured Carmel and Sylvia who were standing next to Murray in silent. "Cooper, will you be surprised that these two are your children?" The raccoon froze a bit. He looked at the twins. They're his children? If they are...that means they must be Carmelita's children as well. How could the raccoon not know about that?

"...Carmelita...she...she had these two?" The turtle asked, shocked as the raccoon. "But...Sly...you didn't!"

"Why didn't she tell us before?!" Murray asked. Carmel and Sylvia looked at the Cooper Gang. So it's true. No wonder Fiona called them "Cooper Twins". They are the children of the master thief...who is named Sly Cooper. At last, they meet their father for the first time. Sylvia turned her head and saw that Fiona disappeared!

"Guys...Fiona's gone!" She said, making everyone look around.

"Ah drat!" The turtle said making a face palm. "We lost her!" Sly came towards the twins with a confused look. He went up to Carmel first to study him. Sly can see himself, and Carmelita's features of course. Then to Sylvia. She does look like Sly, but have Carmelita's hair and all. But, he had to make sure that these two could possibly be his children. Fiona could be lying, but...she is telling the truth by the looks of it. No doubt about it.

"Bentley, do you know how to do the DNA test?" Sly asked the green turtle who wheeled himself over to study the twins as well.

"Sure I can, Sly. But before we can do that. I think we should introduce ourselves first. These two look very confused as we are." The turtle said. "Let's start with you two guys. What's your name?"

"Umm, I'm Carmel. This is my twin sister, Sylvia." The fox boy said gesturing himself and his sister. "So, you guys are the Cooper Gang?"

"Yes we are, kid." Sly replied. "The name's Sly Cooper. This is the brains, Bentley. And our brawn, Murray."

"Okay, since we finally got to know each other a little bit, you two must come with us." Bentley said by wheeling away. "Our hideout isn't far from here." Carmel and Sylvia watched the Cooper Gang getting down from the roof and the twins decided to accept the offer by following them. They both had a same feeling that Sly could be their father, but they want to make sure from the results of the DNA test.

* * *

In the hideout of the Cooper Gang, Sly was sitting on the chair along with Murray who was eating the potato chips with a soda as the twins were sitting across from them in silent. Bentley finally came out of the room with a DNA results.

"Well?" Sly asked. Bentley stared at the male raccoon in silent and looked at the results.

"Sly...you _ARE_ the father." He finally said. Murray spits out the soda in shock after he heard those words. Sly could feel his heart stop pumping. Sylvia and Carmel glanced over to the raccoon in silent. So, they are the Coopers of the Master Thief.

"I can't believe this! Sly is the daddy of these two!" Murray spoke in a loud voice. He went over to the twins. "You guys, from now on, you will call me, 'Uncle Murray'! Is that okay, Sly?" But, the raccoon never spoke a word. He is so shocked about this. Why didn't Carmelita tell Bentley and Murray about this? And...where is Carmelita anyway?

"What should we do about this, Sly?" Bentley asked, trying to get a word from Sly. So, Sly stood up and went over to the twins.

"I...guess I'm responsible for them, Bentley." He said to his turtle friend. "So, we have a lot to catch up on. And you two would be great thieves." Carmel looked down at the floor. "Hey, Carmel? What's with the look for?" Sly asked.

"Uh, I don't think me and Sylvia should be thieves." Carmel replied. "Our mother is a cop and all. She won't like the idea of us being thieves."

"Speaking of her, where is she?" Sly asked.

"She went off to find out what was going on with some fennec fox chick and-" Carmel started, but Bentley cuts him off by raising his hand up to silence him.

"Wait, you saw her too? That's Ichigo Fennec Fox from Japan." He said. "She happens to be a ninja mistress. And she is also after Le Paradox. Same goes with Fiona. But, we need to know what you two think of this. Would you like to join us to stop Le Paradox? Or just stay here and find your mom?"

"Please come with us! We do need a lot of help!" Murray begged. "We could also have some fun! We can eat, play video games, sleep, eat..."

"You said eat twice." Sylvia reminded the hippo.

"Eat is my favorite thing to do! It's everything to me!" Murray says making fists. Carmel smiled in amusement. Since he and Sylvia finally met their father, they should be with him and the gang. This could be a good time for all of them.

"Dad, we accept." Carmel said with a smile. Sly smiled at his son and daughter. He already got used to be called, "Dad". He doesn't care if he wasn't trained to be the dad, he will be a great dad. His dad was great to him when Sly was a kid before the incident. Sly will be the same as his father.

"Welcome to the Cooper Gang, Cooper Twins." Sly said with a pride smile.


	4. Chapter 3

***Chapter 3: Thievius Raccoonus and a Ninja***

* * *

"Hey, dad. Since we are the Coopers, does that mean there's a book called, 'Thievius Raccoonus'?" Carmel asked his father who now made a smile and gave his son a nod.

"There is. And, it's right here." Sly said as Bentley took out a red book and had a title and a logo on it. "Looks like you two have a lot to learn about your ancestors." Sly says as he started to think back those years ago when he and his friends went back in time to save the Cooper history and stop Cyrille Le Paradox. He gave his twins the book for them to look at. Carmel and Sylvia opened the book and found the first page with so much drawings and stories. What comes first is the creator of the Thievius Raccoonus, Slytunkhamen Cooper l, from Egypt. Then to Slytunkhamen Cooper ll, who created the Cooper Vault.

"What's the Cooper Vault for?" Sylvia asked reading through the stories of the Egypt times. "Is it on some kind of island?"

"That's right." Sly replied. "Every Cooper goes to the Cooper Vault that's all the way in Kaine Island to drop off their treasures and almost everything on their own vault. I have one myself. So, maybe you two could have one once you guys are thieves."

"Does that mean we have to steal everything we want?" Sylvia asked. "I mean, what's the purpose?"

"We Coopers only steal from other thieves who didn't deserve it." Sly replied. "Sure, we do steal things we like, but only on free times. And trust me, it's worth a lot of fun. Look, we will train you to become thieves before we head out for a test. You two have a lot to learn." Then Sly noticed that his children need suitable clothes for thieving. Why not start tonight for a little clothes shopping...by stealing! Too easy for beginners that is. "Keep reading through. You will be able to find the ancestors you will love already." Sly said. Carmel found a page of Rioichi Cooper who is from Japan and the inventor of sushi. This ancestor happened to be the red panda raccoon, but still a Cooper.

"The inventor of sushi...how cool." Carmel says with a smile. "I think I started to like the Cooper Clan already. But, do you who is the first Cooper who isn't in this besides us?" Sly made a thoughtful look. He began to think back about he and his friends accidently went back to the B.C. and met Caveman "Bob" Cooper. Sure, the B.C. was the experience alright, still, if Bob made the very first Cooper Cane, and he climbs on icy walls, he will always be the very first Cooper. Sly told the twins about Bob and everything that he could do back then, and he does love to eat. Carmel turned his head to see Murray eating a hot dog with mustard and ketchup. He can see Murray and Bob together eating all the time, but they do know how to fight.

"So, if me and my brother become thieves, do we have to write our history in this book someday too?" Sylvia asked. "What if we're not that interesting for the future Coopers?"

"Sylvia, don't think like that. You will never know until you go out there and try. You and Carmel will do great for the future." Sly said. "I will always be there to help you guys. Me, Bentley and Murray will guide you to the right path. We don't want you two to make any bad mistakes, not just for being thieves, for your lives as well. I'm sure your ancestors would want you two be the next thieves if..." Sly paused for a moment. He thought back about his parents killed by Clockwerk. He defeated him years ago, and will never come back. Sly was the only master thief and Cooper until his children showed up. They are the Coopers, but they are called, "Cooper Twins". That made Sly think. What if something happens to him? His children will have to take over...like he did when he was a little kid.

"You guys! Look!" Murray cried out and pointed at the building outside. He was on the balcony staring at the fennec fox ninja. The others came over and saw her there. "It's that same ninja from earlier. And she found us!" Murray said. "What're we gonna do?" But, the fennec fox jumped high, made a flip and landed on the balcony, making the Cooper Gang back away. Sly gripped on his cane, in case this little fennec fox is going to attack. Carmel slowly approached the ninja.

"It's okay. We're not gonna hurt you." He says. "Just...tell us who you are, and nobody gets hurt." The fennec fox looked at him in silent. Again, she never spoke. Can't she talk at all? "Do you speak English? Can you speak it?" Carmel asked. The fennec fox nodded in respond.

"Boy, maybe she had a hard time speaking to us." Murray says. "She's probably shy."

"I wonder where she came from." Bentley wondered. "She is a ninja after all. She could be from either Japan or China." Just then, the fennec fox took off her red hood and revealed her head.

"I am from Japan, Bentley-san." She spoke. Her accent sounds Asian and calm. Everyone turned to her in shock. Now the fennec fox began to speak to them. Even Carmel was relieved.

"So, you _CAN_ talk! Good." He says with a smile. "I thought you have vocal problems or something. What's your name?"

"I am Ichigo Fennec Fox. A ninja heir of my master. He is my teacher from my village." The fennec fox replied. "I know who you all are, Cooper Gang. I've heard so much about you. I've come all this way to seek your help."

"You need help? For what?" Bentley asked. Ichigo took out a letter and gave it to the green turtle. "What is this?" Bentley asked by looking at the letter. It's written in Japanese. Bentley and the other couldn't read it, but Ichigo began to explain what the letter said.

"It said the master of mine was taken by this skunk man and his niece. But that is not only thing. A female rat named Raven was one of those stinky villains." She said with a glare. "She is from Germany. Raven is a tricky rat indeed. She always disguises herself in different states. Hardly recognizable."

"But, what does the skunks like Le Paradox want with your master?" Sylvia asked.

"My master happens to hold the scroll of the master thieves." Ichigo replied. "I never look at the scroll, because...I am not a thief like you, Master Cooper." Sly took the letter from Bentley's hands. There's a new enemy on the trail with Ichigo's master. Raven the Rat is working with Cyrille Le Paradox and Fiona. They wanted the scroll that may hold the key of something. The Cooper may not know what was hidden behind the lock, but they will find out... Le Paradox will be stopped once again. With the help of three newcomers. The Cooper Twins, and a ninja heir.

"Looks like we have a new mission, guys." Sly says. "We have enemies to take down."

"Yeah! Those badies will have to face pain by my own fists!" Murray said, making fists and punch them together. The door from behind bursts open, making the Cooper Gang turn in alarm. Carmelita came in with her shock pistol in her hands, pointing at Sly with a look.

"Aha! Just as I thought!" She snapped. "You took away my children, Cooper!"

"Mom?!" The twins cried out at the same time. Sly slowly raised his hands up, trying to calm things down.

"Carmelita, chill. Our kids are okay." He said. Carmelita lowered her weapon a bit, looking at the raccoon. "We took the DNA test, and clearly, they are mine. But, why didn't tell me you were pregnant? Why didn't you tell Bentley or Murray about this?" Sly asked by coming towards her.

"I couldn't tell anyone, Cooper! Can't you imagine how hard it was?!" Carmelita said with a look. "Having twins who are Coopers! But...I know I have to keep them because...I'm a mother who knows how to take care of them like...my mother did." She changed her tone at the last part as she looked at her twins who gave her sad looks. "I don't know what to tell them, Sly. I lied to them just to protect them. They want a father, and now...we came here so I can try to find your friends of what happened to you, so they can find out themselves that they do have a father who was lost in time." Carmelita says. Sly lowered his head, staring at the floor. He feels bad that he wasn't there for Carmelita when she had twins. She had to do everything by herself with no help.

"Carmelita...I'm sorry. I had no idea...I never knew..." Sly started. He then walked out of the room, feeling guilty. Carmelita and the others watch him in silent. Sylvia followed her father out. She watched him going out the window of his room and climbed on the pipe to be on the roof. She climbed on the pipe and found Sly there on the roof, watching the moonlight.

"Dad...? Are you okay?" She asked. Sly turned to her.

"I'm fine, sweetie. It's just...I need to be alone for a while is all. Just go back to your mom." He replied. "By the way, you have great climbing skills. Be sure you use that when we go out." Sylvia nodded and climbed down the pipe to return to the hideout.


End file.
